


221B: Brio

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Batik, who prompted me with "brio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Brio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



John smirked as he pushed Sherlock up against the brocade that covered the foot of their bed. They were in what had turned out to be a rather chintzy hotel room, and Sherlock was in the process of feigning a beatific reaction to what Mycroft had deigned worthy of the pair for their stay on the Isle of Wight. Apparently this may well have been revenge for something Sherlock had done to his brother as a child, but John wasn’t paying much attention.

“Oh, and would you look at the darling moulding on the ceiling John! Why, if you were to squint and were partially sighted you might even think it was an original period feature!”

“Sherlock.” John grabbed his chin, gently pulling his face back down. “Shut up.”

There was nothing to be done, either about the case (that would teach Sherlock to owe his brother favours), or the pseudo chocolate-box setting, until morning now. But the bed looked soft, and there was no Mrs Hudson within earshot to worry about tonight. John supposed, even as the sarcastic liturgy of utter balderdash continued to drip out of Sherlock’s mouth, that they may as well take advantage of their surroundings. Sherlock, it would seem, agreed wholeheartedly once his attention was sufficiently captured, tugging off John’s jacket as he grinned with brio.

**Author's Note:**

> Batik gave me a choice of words for a 221B:
> 
> brocade: rich silk fabric with a raised pattern  
> beatific: blissfully happy, imparting holy bliss  
> balderdash: senseless talk or writing; nonsense  
> brio: enthusiastic vigor
> 
> And I well… I sort of ended up using all of them… Oh dear.
> 
> So - for Batik :)


End file.
